Love is an Open Door
thumb|250px"Love is an Open Door" é um dueto romântico e uma canção de vilão do filme Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante, cantada pelos personagens Anna e Hans. Diferentemente da maioria das tradicionais canções de amor da Disney, esta tem uma batida forte de percussão e é um pouco mais tola do que a maioria das tradicionais canções de amor da Disney. Letra Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Hans: I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you Hans: I found my place... Anna: I see your face... Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's— Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone--'' '''Both:' Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation Hans: You--'' '''Anna:' And I--'' '''Hans:' Were--'' '''Anna:' Just--'' '''Both:' Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Versão brasileira Anna: - Ta eu posso dizer uma coisa louca? Hans: - Eu adoro loucura! Anna: Muitas portas se fecharam pra mim sem razão De repente eu encontrei você Hans: Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa porque Eu passei a vida procurando emoção Talzes esteja nas conversas Ou se lambuzar de glace Anna: Com você Hans: Com você Tenho emoção Anna: Vejo a razão Juntos: Não há nada igual a esse amor sentir Vejo uma porta abrir Vejo uma porta... Anna: Abrir Hans: Abrir Juntos: Vejo uma porta abrir Anna: Com você Hans: Você Anna: Você Hans: Você Juntos: Vejo uma porta abrir Hans: É meio doido Anna: O que? Hans: Você finaliza meus... Anna: Sanduiches Hans: Era o que eu ia dizer Anna: Não conheci ninguém com Juntos: Meu jeito de pensar Juntos! Outra vez! Parece cincronizado Mas pode ser explicado Hans: Você Anna: E eu Hans: Nós Juntos: Somos um par Anna: Diga adeus Hans: Diga adeus Juntos: Para a dor que passou O amor não vai deixar ela vir Vejo uma porta abrir Vejo uma porta... Anna: Abrir Hans: Abrir Juntos: Tudo vai se expandir Anna: Com você Hans: Você Anna: Você Hans: Você Juntos: Vejo uma porta... Hans: Abrir Anna: Abrir Hans: - Posso dizer uma coisa louca? - Quer casar comigo? Anna: - Posso dizer uma coisa mais louca ainda? - Sim! Vídeo Vejo Uma Porta Abrir - Frozen uma aventura congelante Trivialidades *Um dos versos de Hans revela sutilmente suas verdadeiras intenções... "Eu passei a vida procurando emoção." Enquanto ele canta esta linha, ele fala sobre Arendelle. Esta é uma demonstração de Hans, em certo sentido, alegando que o reino de Arendelle é como "o seu lugar." De acordo com Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez, a letra da música foi criada de tal forma propositadamente, uma vez que está destinada a ficar como número musical do vilão Hans, embora disfarçada como uma canção de amor para manter suas intenções de vilão em segredo até o terceiro ato do filme. No entanto, uma vez que a verdade foi revelada, o lado escuro da canção era para ser mais aparente. *Esta canção também introduz o público para o uso constante de portas como uma metáfora no filme. Isso funciona como uma canção de vilão, pois é mais tarde revelado que o amor de Hans para Anna não era amor de verdade, e que ele estava apenas usando-a como uma ferramenta para casar-se, tendo o trono. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Vilões